


bait and switch

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Voyeurism, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: So far, this date had gone exactly like Justin had intended, and Justin would think that meant he knew how it would end.Tony had a different plan, one involving his boyfriend Bucky Barnes. Tony may have to publicly go on a date with Justin Hammer, but that doesn't mean Justin has to be the one fucking him behind closed doors.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 350





	bait and switch

“Why don’t we get out of here?”

Tony carefully set down his fork so that it didn’t clank on the plate. He grabbed the napkin from his lap and patted his lips. He stared at Justin Hammer, his date, from across the candlelit table, and finally managed a smile. 

“Yes, let’s,” Tony agreed. 

Justin didn’t bother calling for the check. He merely handed his credit card to a passing waiter with a wink at Tony. 

Tony hid his expression behind another sip of wine. He’d made sure to parcel his glass throughout the dinner so he had some left at the end for this purpose, when really he’d wish he could drink it down straight.

What did Justin think - that Tony  _ Stark _ would be impressed at throwing money around? 

The restaurant was a recent open that had generated a lot of buzz, especially with their elite prices. The waitlist for a reservation was long, unless you knew someone, and Justin made it obvious that he knew someone. 

The food was good, at least, but the portion sizes were small. Tony was still hungry. 

He could go for a burger.

Justin’s smirk made it obvious what he thought was next, and Tony smiled. 

Justin was the one paying, so of course Justin would think he was entitled. And so far, this date had gone exactly like Justin had intended, and Justin would think that meant he knew how it would end. 

Tony let his smile become a grin as Justin escorted him from the table and out of the restaurant.

If there were paparazzi around, they were quiet about it. Still, just in case, Tony let Justin get away with a hand just above Tony’s ass. Justin’s driver opened the car door and Tony slid into the back. 

Justin followed him into the backseat. After all, Tony wouldn’t have gotten into the car if Justin had been driving. Tony does have some standards.

And Justin’s driver was trustworthy, at least. Happy had done the research. 

Tony watched the traffic around them, humming in acceptance as Justin droned on and on. His eyes caught on a motorcycle weaving through and around the cars, to the audible displeasure of the taxis that comprise New York City traffic, and Tony smiled.

“What do you think, sweet thing?” Justin asked as he set a hand on Tony’s thigh. 

“I think that this traffic is terrible.” Tony tried to rewind the conversation to remember what Justin was actually asking him, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t listening. 

Justin laughed, too loud and too long. Tony’s smile crimped. It wasn’t that funny. 

“I love that you’re so eager.” Justin’s hand started petting Tony’s thigh. 

Tony smiled, practically baring his teeth, and then shifted so he could reach the mini-bar. It was just far enough away that Tony’s thigh was out of Justin’s reach. 

“Drink?” Tony offered as he poured himself a Scotch. 

Eventually the driver pulled up to the entrance off the Four Seasons, another monetary prize to show off to Tony, no doubt. Tony stepped out of the car and buttoned his suit jacket. It wasn’t raining, so he stood for a moment and admired the view. The arched doorway was a grand impression. 

“Tony?” Justin prompted, as if the hand on Tony’s back that was trying to push Tony into the entrance wasn’t enough. 

“Give someone a moment to take a picture,” Tony said with a wink.

The smells of a humid night in the city were starting to get to him, but Tony’s shoulders relaxed as he heard the familiar sounds of traffic. The motorcycle still roared closeby. 

Tony let Justin lead him into the Four Seasons. It was fine, it was grand, it was what one expected of a five star hotel in downtown Manhattan. Tony took in the ambiance as he lazily followed Justin’s directions that was the hand on his back. 

The elevators were their destination, but Tony took his time getting there. 

The elevators opened, and Justin ushered Tony inside. They were alone, and Justin pushed the button for the top floor - Tony was sure he was supposed to be impressed - and then rapidly pushed the door close button so they would be alone for the ride. 

At the last moment, a foot sneaked in between the doors. They sprang back open, and Tony shuffled to the side to let the new occupant in. 

The motorcycle helmet they were wearing hid the person’s face. 

“What floor?” Justin asked, standing in front of the buttons. 

Tony thought that was oddly kind of Justin to bother asking. 

The person didn’t reply. They reached over, brushing against Tony as they did, and pushed the button for the floor that was second to the top. 

Which meant they rode the whole way up with Tony and Justin. Tony wanted to smirk as Justin fumed on his left. The person on Tony’s right was quiet, kept to themselves, and didn’t remove the helmet. 

Tony didn’t blame them. It worked with their black leather biker jacket and tight, dark jeans. It was a good look, especially for someone with their thick thighs and broad shoulders. 

The elevator dinged open, and the biker got off. 

“Finally,” Justin griped as the doors closed again. “They really should do something about those kinds of people. What if that had been a terrorist?” 

Tony snorted. “You would have done what, exactly?”

Justin frowned and stomped out of the elevator when it finally opened on the top floor. 

There were four luxury suites on this floor, one for each corner of the building. Justin pulled out his keycard and swiped them in to the northeast suite. Justin strode though, and Tony waltzed in after. 

With a quick flick, Tony flipped the security guard on the door. The door swung almost shut, but didn’t close all the way. The metal bars of the security guard kept the door propped open.

Tony grinned and followed Justin into the bedroom. 

“Come here,” Justin beckoned. His irritation had melted away, replaced with a smarmy, seductive look as he slid back on the bed. He toed off his shoes. “Strip for me.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Stripping is easier from where I’m standing.” He unbuttoned his jacket and slid it off his shoulders. 

“That’s it, just like that,” Justin encouraged. 

Tony turned away to hang his jacket on a chair, rolling his eyes as his face was hidden from Justin. Tony turned back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn’t try for seduction or even tease. He was quick and efficient, the movements the same as if he was undressing at home. 

Still, Justin egged him on. 

Tony stripped out of his shirt and draped it over his jacket. He removed his tank top without fanfare.

Tony heard the door to their suite click close, securely this time, and smirked. 

“Come on, baby, come on,” Justin encouraged as he palmed his cock. His gaze was on Tony’s hands where they rested on the buttons for Tony’s slacks. 

Tony unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off his legs and then set them on the chair next to his other clothes. 

“God your ass,” Justin groaned. He realized he was behind on the stripping, and started rushing through taking off his own clothes. 

Tony removed his socks, so he was left in only his black boxer briefs. 

“You think you get to fuck my ass? Think again, Hammer.”

Justin laughed, thinking it was dirty talk. Tony smirked. 

“Yeah, baby, I can handle you - oh!” Justin ended on a yelp as a man appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. 

His motorcycle helmet was in his hand now, so that his shaggy brown hair and sharp blue eyes were on display. The man smirked. 

Justin dove for the phone to call security, but the man was fast. He slammed Justin’s wrist onto the table, stopping Justin from reaching the phone. 

Justin whimpered in pain. 

Tony waltzed over to the wall and yanked the cord out, killing the phone line. 

“Tony, what…?” Justin asked. 

“You thought you got to fuck me tonight, but you thought wrong,” Tony said. “This is Bucky, my boyfriend.”

“You don’t have a -”

Bucky shoved Justin back against the headboard.

“Ow!”

Bucky smirked when he dug in Justin’s pocket for Justin’s cell phone. Bucky tossed it away, the phone thunking against the wall. 

“Not one my father will let me publicly acknowledge,” Tony admitted. “So that he can do stupid shit like arrange dates for company publicity.” 

Bucky came over to Tony and wrapped a hand around Tony’s waist, pulling him in tight. Tony sighed as he pressed against Bucky, letting himself relax for one moment. 

“Hi, doll. Missed you,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear. 

Tony kissed Bucky in reply, licking the sweetness from Bucky’s mouth. 

Justin choked. 

Bucky pulled back and smirked at Justin. 

“This is how this next bit goes. I’m going to show you how Tony gets properly fucked, so you know that you’ll never be able to manage it. Then you can leave Tony alone forever.”

Bucky didn’t wait for Justin’s response. He ripped Tony’s underwear down and off, then teased out the plug that kept Tony prepped and ready. He set the plug aside, then unbuckled his jeans. 

Tony stepped back and draped himself against the wall, his gaze focused only on Bucky. 

Bucky didn’t bother to fully undress. As soon as his cock was out, Bucky pumped himself to full hardness and followed Tony to the wall. Bucky hefted Tony up, Tony’s legs around his waist, and then slid home. 

The first stroke was Tony’s favorite as his body was carved open to make way for Bucky’s long, thick cock. Tony let loose a loud groan, back arching, as Bucky filled him. 

“That’s it, doll,” Bucky murmured. “You miss this? You miss me fucking you? You just can’t get enough, can you?”

“Yes,” Tony gasped, hitching his hips. 

Bucky lifted Tony up and slammed him down, thrusting up as he did. 

Tony grunted, his body aching but his pleasure spiking. Bucky kept up the pace, fucking into Tony with brutal, harsh thrusts. The slap of skin was loud, but not louder than Tony’s moans and gasps and pleas.

It felt like Bucky was breaking Tony open with his cock, and all Tony could do was try to writhe in the small space between Bucky’s body and the wall, trying to get more. 

“You think you could handle this, handle him? This ass deserves the best kind of fuck, and you think you’re capable?” Bucky sneered without a stutter on his pace. “Take a good look because that’s all you’re ever going to get.”

Tony doesn’t look at Justin, doesn’t acknowledge Justin’s presence. He only has eyes for Bucky, at least when he can do anything but tip his head back and moan to the ceiling. 

Bucky bites a delicious line of kisses down Tony’s neck when he does that. 

Tony holds himself back, digging his fingers into Bucky’s back and squeezing his thighs around Bucky’s waist as he gets fucked closer and closer to orgasm. He holds himself back, waiting and waiting until Bucky pins him tight to the wall, Bucky’s hips descending into quick rapid thrusts. 

“Come on, baby doll,” Bucky grints against Tony’s neck. “Come with me.”

One of Bucky’s hands shifts from Tony’s ass to his cock, and starts stroking Tony off. 

Tony’s shout gets trapped and bottled in his chest, the heat building and building until he’s spilling out. He comes over Bucky’s hand, on his chest, on Bucky’s jacket. He squeezes tight around Bucky’s cock, and Bucky feels so big when he does.

Bucky bites down on Tony’s shoulder, teeth sinking into skin that muffles his grunt as he comes. His hips jerk, riding the aftershock and sending pleasure rolling through Tony’s body that has Tony’s eyes rolling back. 

Bucky holds him, close and tight, for another moments. Tony counts the heartbeats that thud inside his chest. 

Then Bucky pulls back, and Tony squares his shoulders again. Bucky slides out of him, but Bucky’s hands help Tony get settled again on his own feet. 

Tony’s legs are wobbly as he steps toward his clothes. Bucky hands him the plug, and Tony rolls his eyes but carefully eases it back into his body with a wince. 

“Here’s the thing,” Tony announced as he slips on his underwear. His hands shake from the endorphins, but Tony refuses to let himself collapse onto the floor in a puddle of happy goo like his body desires. “You’ve gotten exactly what you asked for. We went on a public date. We were seen entering a hotel. I’ll leave, looking thoroughly fucked. The publicity you asked for is exactly what you’ll get, though I’m sure anyone who sleeps with you expecting this kind of performance will be sorely disappointed,” Tony said as he gestured to the bite on his shoulder, the hickies on his neck, the shakiness to his knees. “My father also got exactly what he asked for me to do, so I don’t recommend calling him to complain.”

Tony slowly put on the rest of his clothes. Bucky waited at his shoulder, motorcycle helmet back in hand, only a step away from being in between Tony and Justin. 

Justin remained on the bed, right where Bucky had tossed him against the headboard. Justin’s eyes were wide with shock, cock straining against his pants, hands clenched in the sheets. 

Tony snorted. 

“We’ll leave you to it.” 

Tony turned away, limping his way out of the bedroom. 

“You can’t - Tony, this isn’t -” Justin protested. 

“You’re behind again, Hammer. I just explained!”

Bucky followed Tony, one step behind.They left the suite, and rather than turn to the elevator Bucky redirected them to the stairwell. 

Out on the landing, Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky in a hug. Bucky’s arms felt warm and safe, and Tony relaxed into the hold like he’d wanted to do all night.

But this was part of their relationship that Tony didn’t let the others see, this was part of their relationship that Tony kept to himself. Tony’s ‘dates’ could think it was about sex, about fucking Tony well enough and hard enough to have him, because they’d never understand that no one else could hold Tony in their arms the way Bucky did. 

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled into Bucky’s jacket. 

“You didn’t think I’d leave you hanging to face that asshole, did you?” Bucky murmured in Tony’s ear. 

“No, but I still want to thank you for tailing us through New York City traffic on your bike.”

“At least I didn’t have to run up eighteen flights of stairs.”

Tony laughed, his fingers digging into the soft leather of Bucky’s jacket.

“Take me home?” Tony asked. 

Bucky breathed out a sigh. “Not on the bike. Too uncomfortable for you.” Bucky gently patted Tony’s ass. 

“I can handle it,” Tony whined. 

“Call Happy, let him drive you home. You don’t get photographed getting onto a random man’s bike after leaving your date to sleep it off, and you don’t have to sit with your legs spread after getting fucked into next week.”

Tony groaned. “I won’t be able to sit tomorrow.”

Bucky, the asshole, laughed at his pain.

Tony pouted. “Be careful, or I won’t be nearly so careful with you when it’s your ass that I’m riding.”

“Looking forward to it, doll.”

Tony leaned up and kissed Bucky, putting all his gratitude and love and passion into the kiss so that Bucky would know the words that Tony couldn’t say, not yet. Tony couldn’t say it when he was still going on dates with other men, even if they all ended like tonight with Tony leaving with Bucky. Tony didn’t feel right saying it, not yet. 

But soon, Tony wouldn’t have to listen to Howard. Soon, Tony could do what he wanted. Tony had plans, and it would only take a little longer to see them through. 

Then Tony would be free, and Tony could parade around the streets with Bucky at his side. 

“I’ll call Happy,” Tony said as he pulled back. “Meet you at home?:

“I’ll race you - as long as my bike didn’t get towed. Didn’t exactly find legal parking and I was on a schedule, you know.”

“I appreciate your priorities.” It would’ve been harder for Bucky to know where Tony went if he wasn’t sure what floor to start searching on. “Well if you lose your ride, we can swing by and do a clandestine pick up. Maybe fool around a little more in the backseat.”

Bucky groaned. “I’m trying not to get Happy to hate me.”

“Just don’t spill on the seats and you’ll be fine.”


End file.
